villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Billie Lurk
Billie Lurk is the main antagonist in the Dishonored DLC The Knife of Dunwall. She returns as a supporting character in Dishonored 2, now called Meagan Foster, and is the protagonist of Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Bille is a member of The Whalers and the second-in-commandand of their leader Daud. She assists Daud in his missions and gives him information about his surroundings. However, Billie secretly teamed up with Delilah Copperspoon to defeat Daud and take over the organization but failed. After fleeing to Karnaca, Billie assumed the identity of steamboat captain Meagan Foster and, in this role, assisted Empress Emily Kaldwin after the latter was usurped and hunted from Dunwall by Delilah. After Emily returned to Dunwall to confront Delilah, Billie dropped her new identity and, entering the world as Billie Lurk once more, set out to find her former mentor Daud. After meeting up with the aged assassin, Billie assisted Daud in his ambitious plan to kill the Outsider. Although Daud died during the attempt, Billie eventually reached the Void where she removed the Outsider from the Void, ending his power for good. She is voiced by in Dishonored and by in Dishonored 2 and Death of the Outsider. History Past Billie Lurk was born on the 2nd day of the Month of Hearths in 1813 and grew up in Dunwall, spending her early years in the house of her alcoholic mother. She fled from home, starting an amateur career of theft and assassination to avoid working as a mudlark or child prostitute. She hoped to one day leave such work behind to become a ship captain. Lurk started to befriend a fellow street kid, Deidre, and started a romantic relationship with her. Deirdre eventually gave her an old relic which had the shape of a rat. One day, the two walked through the streets when they landed in front of the carriage carrying the two sons of the Duke of Serkonos. After the two boys left the carriage, the elder one, Luca, goaded his younger brother Radanis into attacking the women, as they were only street trash. Radanis struck Deidre into the head with a wooden cane, killing her. Furious, Lurk broke an ornamental wooden gazelle from the carriage and drove it into Radanis' eye, killing him. Now a wanted fugitive, Lurk was hunted by both the City Watch and a batallion of the Grand Serkonan Guard, sent to Dunwall by the Duke to avenge the death of his son. Lurk was shunned, as everyone knew that helping her was a risk. Billie soon realized that, since the death of Deirdre, she was able to speak to rats due to the artefact Deirdre gave her. One night, Billie witnessed Daud complete a triple-assassination and was so fascinated by his skill that she decided to follow him. Daud, aware of her presence, allowed Billie to trail him to his base of operations before confronting her. Impressed by her skill and courage in the face of likely demise, Daud spared Billie's life and offered her the opportunity to train with him. Billie eventually rose to Daud's second-in-commandant, believing that both of them knew that at one point she would be the one to take over the organization from Daud. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' During The Knife of Dunwall, Billie accompanies Daud on all his missions, providing him with information about the surroundings and oppurtunities. She informs Daud about the interrogation room and the shipping crate in Rothwild Slaughterhouse, providing the room for Daud to torture Bundry Rothwild. While fleeing the compound she is caught by three Overseers and Daud has to rescue her before the two of them leave the area. During Daud's attack on Barrister Timsh Lurk reveals to Daud that they had intended an attack on Timsh anyhow as Timsh had many enemies. During the misison, Lurk waits on a roof on the building next to Timsh's mansion. Should Daud visit the Outsider Shrine in the area Lurk appears next to him, stating that she always wondered how the Outsider smells and whether he asks questions. After Daud returns from Timsh's mansion, he finds out that Overseers led by Overseer Hume have attacked the headquarters. In low chaos, Lurk is the one to warn Daud about the Overseers, in high chaos she is absent and a random assassin takes her place. Daud is forced to free the captured assassins and take down Hume. After this is done, Daud and his remaining assassins meet up in front of the headquarters. There, Lurk arrives, dependent on the chaos level either claiming that she was occupied fighting Overseers elsewhere or confessing that she was the one to reveal the location of Daud’s hideout to the Overseers, planning to murder Daud in the chaos to take his place. She now either starts a duel with Daud witch determines the leadership of the Whalers, or surrenders herself to Daud to decide her fate. In both cases Daud can either spare her, causing her to flee Dunwall on a boat, or kill her. Canonically, Daud lets her go and Lurk promises to herself that she will never return to Dunwall. By leaving Daud's side, Lurk also loses her powers. New Life Deeply regretting her betrayal, Lurk heads to Karnaca where she starts a new life under the name Meagan Foster. After buying a ship which she calls "Dreadful Wale", an anagram for "Farewell Daud", she makes a living by transporting people around the Isles. Eventually, Meagan is joined by Anton Sokolov, who has left his life in Dunwall behind him. Sokolov starts living aboard the Dreadful Wale and swiftly becomes a father figure for Meagan. Meagan also befriended wealthy mine baron Aramis Stilton and occasionally visited him in his mansion at the Dust District. The night Deliah was called forth from the void, Meagan visited her friend Aramis Stilton at his manor. Unbeknownst to her, Duke Luca Abele used Stilton's manor that night to perform a séance, successfully pulling Delilah's spirit from the void and resurrecting her. Stilton, who had witnessed this, had gone insane as he was unable to comprehend what he saw. When Meagan arrived at Stilton's manor after the séance had been performed, she found the mansion swarming with the Grand Serkonan Guard. Intending to find out what happened to her friend, Meagan infiltrated the mansion but was caught mid-way. Although she was able to escape, the fight against the Guard cost her her right arm and eye and, additionally, she never found out what happened to Stilton. When Sokolov started to unravel a conspiracy against Empress Emily Kaldwin, he started to investigate further. This gained him the attention of the conspirators who sent the Crown Killer to abduct Sokolov. Meagan followed the Crown Killer until Addermire Institute where she lost her trace. Meagan then travelled to Dunwall, intending to warn Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin of the looming coup but came too late, Delilah had already taken over Dunwall Tower and turned either Corvo or Emily into stone, leaving the other to flee Dunwall. ''Dishonored 2'' During the coup, either Corvo or Emily escapes Dunwall Tower and flees into the city, eventually arriving at Meagan Foster's Dreadful Wale. Once the protagonist boards the ship, Meagan reveals how she intended to warn Emily and Corvo. She then transports the protagonist to Karnaca, where he or she starts unraveling the conspiracy against Emily. Arriving in Karnaca, Meagan sends the protagonist to find Sokolov. The Dreadful Wale acts as a headquarter for the protagonist, with Foster using a smaller skiff to transport him or her to various locations in Karnaca. Foster firstly delivers the protagonist to the Campo Seta Dockyard and later picks him or her up from Addermire Institute. After the protagonist has found out that Sokolov is being held at Kirin Jindosh's Clockwork Mansion, Fosters drives him or her in the skiff to the Aventa District. After Sokolov is saved, Meagan picks up the two and returns them to the Dreadful Wale. From Sokolov, Meagan and the protagonist learn that Breanna Ashworth is part of Delilah's conspiracy. Meagan drives the protagonist to Cyria Gardens where Ashworth is located. While driving the skiff, Meagan reveals to the protagonist that she once knew Delilah and Breanna - refering to the time when she betrayed Daud. When the protagonist returns, Meagan implies that she has done things she is not proud of but does not go into detail. When the protagonist decides to search for Aramis Stilton at his manor, he or she meets Meagan in the Dust District before. There, Meagan reveals information on the different groups in the District to the protagonist. Meagan also reveals that she went searching for Stilton the night he disappeared, losing her arm and eye in the process. Inside the manor, the protagonist meets the insane Stilton and is greeted by the Outsider who reveals that the Void is leaking into the mansion. The protagonist is also presented with a time piece, a device that allows him or her to jump through time back to the evening the séance was held at the mansion. If the protagonist knocks out Stilton in the past, this creates an alteration in the present. As the knocked out Stilton has not witnessed the séance, he has therefore not gone insane and Meagan had no reason to search for him. Thus, Meagan will have her eye and arm back once the protagonist returns to the Dreadful Wale. After all enemies in Karnaca are eliminated, the Dreadful Wale returns to Dunwall. Before the protagonist leaves the ship via skiff, he has the chance to talk to Foster. In low chaos, she will reveal her past to the protagonist, admitting her part in the assassination of Jessamine. The protagonist can either condemn her, calling her a monster, or claim that she has changed. Meagan can also be killed at that time. In high chaos, Meagan will not reveal her past to the protagonist but can be killed nonetheless. Additionally, Meagan can be pickpocketed, revealing the key to her chambers. There, the protagonist can find a diary, also revealing Meagan's backstory. If the protagonist then heads up to the deck to confront Meagan, she will have vanished. If Meagan survives, the Outsider reveals that she has dropped her Meagan Foster identity and returned to being Billie Lurk. The Outsider also implies that she will go on a quest to find Daud. ''Death of the Outsider'' In her search for her former mentor, Billie activates former partners and calls in favors. This eventually causes the Grand Serkonan Guard to realize that Billie Lurk is alive and in Karnaca. As a result, wanted posters are hung up in all of Karnaca. Most of Billie's attempts to find out lead into dead ends. During this time period, the Dreadful Wale has also taken heavy damage and. unable to go to sea anymore, Billie has docked her up at an abandoned dock in Karnaca and uses the parts that are not yet submerged in water as a headquarter and place to live. Although she has both arms and eyes, as Emily changed reality by preventing Stilton from joining the séance and losing his mind, Meagan has nightmares about her fight with the Grand Guard and occasional pain in her "new" limbs, as if reality wants to remind her that these limbs are not hers anymore. However, Billie does not remember the erased timeline and thus does not know why this is happening. As a last hope, Billie plans to investigate an illegal fighting club in Albarca Baths in Karnaca. which is led by the Eyeless gang. Arriving at the club, Billie finds out that Daud is actually present in the club. Having been trapped in a machine that surpresses his supernatural powers, Daud is a captive of the Eyeless who force him to fight in their illegal boxing matches. In order to free her former mentor, Billie steals the key to the supressor from operation leader Jeanette Lee and deactivates the surpressor. Feeling his powers return, Daud frees himself and joins up with Billie after taking revenge on the Eyeless. Daud reveals that he hoped Billie would seek him out and reveals that he has one last job for the two of them. To Billie's surprise and shock, Daud reveals that he plans to assassinate the Outsider himself. Billie tells Daud to meet with her on the Dreadful Wale and Daud heads there immediately. Billie herself turns to leave Albarca Baths as well but at first, has to evade some Grand Serkonan Guards soldiers who have started a raid on the illegal club. Back at the Dreadful Wale, Daud has already set up a base of operations and reveals his plan to Billie. Before he can do so, however, Billie is suddenly assaulted by the Outsider herself. The Outsider, knowing that Billie would never accept his mark, instead removes Billie's arm and eye and replaces them with artefacts from the void that grant her supernatural powers. Although slightly taken aback, Billie accepts this new situation and joins up with Daud. She also realizes that Daud has forgiven her for betraying him a long time ago. In fact, Daud never resented her for it as he blamed himself and thought Billie's betrayal was a direct result of his actions. In order to kill the Outsider, whom Daud blames for all the chaos in the Empire because he hands people supernatural powers without caring what they use them for, Daud requires a weapon that can kill a god. Billie agrees to help Daud and Daud is deeply greatful, as he is too old and weak to do it on his own. He tasks Billie with obtaining the Twin-bladed knife - the weapon that created the Outsider in a ritual 4000 years ago. He knows that the knife is in possession of the leaders of the Eyeless gang but does not know who these Eyeless are. He sends Billie to Upper Cyria District, where the Eyeless are prominently featured in their headquarter, the Spector Club. He also overheard that some Eyeless members are getting their gang symbol tattooed in the tattoo studio Red Carmellia. Billie heads to Upper Cyria where she finds a document in the tattoo studio which names both opera singer Shan Yun and city administrator Ivan Jacobi as leaders of the Eyeless. Billie goes after both of them and learns that each of the two owns a key to a bank vault in Dolores Michaels' bank. Furthermore, Michaels is revealed to be the third leader of the Eyeless. After obtaining the keys from Yun and Jacobi, Billie heads back to the Dreadful Wale to meet up with Daud again. Together with Daud, Billie comes to the conclusion that the twin-bladed knife must be locked up at Dolores Michaels' bank. The two make a plan to break into the bank. Although they come up with a plan, Daud is too weak to accompany Billie and Daud implies that he might not live along to kill the Outsider. In this case, Billie must find a way to kill the Outsider herself. After they have agreed on a plan, Billie sets out and leaves Daud on the Dreadful Wale, sitting on a chair on deck. She is concerned about Daud's health and is worried that she might not see him alive again. According to the plan, Billie infiltrates the bank. After stealing the third key, which is hidden in Michaels' hidden safe, Billie manages to break into the bank vault and opens the Eyeless lockbox with the three keys. She finds the twin-bladed knife but is suddenly dragged into the Void and confronted by the Outsider. The Outsider speaks to her, claiming that they are more alike than she thinks - both lived on the streets and were eventually taken in by murderers. He reveals that during the ritual that turned him into the Outsider, his name was cut away by that very knife - and that Billie knows how it is to lose one name and live with another. He claims that they are all made by the things that are taken from them. Billie accuses him of poisoning peoples' minds with his magic and states that he knows Billie is coming for him. The Outsider replies that he knows more than most - including that time is bleeding into itself around Billie, that Billie will take that knife to confront him in the Void, and that Daud has died alone on the Dreadful Wale. Billie is shocked and claims why the Outsider is telling her this. The Outsider replies that Billie has changed, the Void has changed her through the cracks in her broken life. The Outsider also muses that no one will know what is left behind if Billie cuts him out of the Void. Billie immediately rushes back to the Dreadful Wale, where she finds Daud's corpse. Mourning her mentor, Billie leaves his body on the Dreadful Wale and burns the entire ship as a funeral pyre and, ironically, a Farewell to Daud. Despite Daud's death, Billie vows to fulfil his mission and to kill the Outsider. She claims that if Daud's spirit has to wander the Void forever, maybe this might give him some peace. To find out how to enter the Void, Billie uses information from the letter she found in Dolores Michaels' bank. According to those texts, a silvergraph archive containing information on how to enter the Void was stolen from the Eyeless by Eleuterio Cienfuegos, who sent this archive to Breanna Ashworth at the Royal Conservatory. After Breanna's defeat by the hands of Emily, however, the Warfare Overseers and Oracular Sisters led by Overseer Cardoza and Sister Rosewyn have taken over the conservatory to cleanse it of all heresy. Accordingly, Billie has to infiltrate the conservatory and find the silvergraph archive. The archive is in possession of Rosewyn, however, who has tasked Cardoza with destroying it as it contains a map to a location where the Void can be entered. Before Cardoza can destroy the silvergraph, Billie steals it and uses the information to locate the entrance to the Void in an abandoned silver mine up on Shindaerey Peak. Billie travels up to the mining complex, which she finds not as abandoned as expected. The mine is actually the headquarter of the Cult of the Outsider, the very fanatics that created the Outsider 4000 years ago. The Cult is now set up at the mine, both to be close to their revered Void and to prevent any non-believers to enter it. When Billie arrives at the quarry, the Outsider speaks to her again. He informs her about the cult and how they captured and murdered him and took his name away. He also hints that Billie can find his lost name in the quarry, should she care to seek it. He claims that he will not speak to her again and that the next time they will meet, Billie will be confronted with what remained of him after the ritual. He claims that, although every fiber of Billie vibrates with Daud's mission, Billie has a choice. After venturing through the cultists' headquarter, Billie eventually reaches the Void and finds the real Outsider, a stone statue of the boy that was killed 4000 years ago. Nearby, there are several spirits of those trapped in the Void for eternity, including Daud's. Billie has to make a choice, either kill the Outsider or free him. If she kills the Outsider, she rams the twin-bladed knife into his heart, ending him for good. If she spares him, Billie instead uses the knowledge she gained in the cultist headquarter. Having found out that the Outsider's mark is actually his name written down in the language of the Dead, Billie realizes that whispering his name to him will free the Outsider from the Void and turn him back mortal. As only the dead can read the language the mark is written in, Billie herself cannot read it. However, she manages to convince the spirit of Daud that the Outsider was a victim himself and that he did not choose to be sacrificed 400 years ago. Although sceptical at first, Daud agrees and whispers the name into the Outsider's ear. This causes the Outsider to emerge from the stone and turn back into his mortal form. As Daud's spirit vanishes, Billie supports the weakened Outsider and together, they make their way out of the Void. Back at the quarry, Billie watches as the former Outsider sees daylight for the fist time in 4000 years and walks down towards Karnaca to live the life that was taken from him. Gallery BillyLurk.png|Lurk near the Rothwild Slaughterhouse Overlook.jpg|Lurk observes the slaughterhouse Lurk6.png|Lurk watches Timsh's mansion 20160311175017 1.jpg|Lurk near an Outsider shrine Billie lurk low chaos.jpg|Lurk without her mask Lurk.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's painting of Billie Lurk. Trivia *If Lurk is spared, Daud can find a letter of her at the beginning of The Brigmore Witches. *Despite working with Delilah to accomplish their mutual goals, Billie does not appear to respect her - when the two meet at the end of The Surge, Billie either argues with Delilah (low chaos), or commands her to be silent (high chaos) *Billie's Windblast-like scream and her ability to shoot shadowy darts from her wrist are powers commonly used by the Brigmore Witches. *If Meagan is killed in Dishonored 2's final mission and her corpse is delivered to Sokolov, he will break down in grief. Similarly, Meagan will be utterly horrified and shocked if Sokolov's corpse is brought to her. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Traitor Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Magic Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Mercenaries Category:Ninjas Category:Mechanically Modified